1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an automotive vehicle, and more particularly to an automotive vehicle including an auxiliary air conditioning system or device or apparatus in addition to a primary air conditioning system or device or apparatus for providing or supplying a cooling air to cool the cabinet or the interior of the vehicle when the engine of the vehicle is shut off, without using or consuming the electric power or energy of the main engine starting battery that is required to be provided for starting or re-starting the engine.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Typical automotive vehicles comprise air conditioning system or device or apparatus for providing or supplying a cooling air to cool the cabinet or the interior of the vehicle, and normally comprise a mechanical air conditioning compressor coupled to an engine of the vehicle for being rotated or driven by the engine of the vehicle and for providing or supplying a cooling air to cool the cabinet or the interior of the vehicle and for allowing the drivers and the passengers to stay in the vehicles, particularly during the hot summer days.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,135,368 to Mohr et al., U.S. Pat. No. 4,448,034 to Shimada et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,102,041 to Fujiki et al., U.S. Pat. No. 6,367,270 to Niimi et al., U.S. Pat. No. 7,028,496 to Komatsu, U.S. Pat. No. 7,743,627 to Eisenhour, and U.S. Pat. No. 8,118,087 to Saida et al. disclose several of the typical automotive vehicles each also comprising air conditioning system or device or apparatus including a mechanical air conditioning compressor coupled to an engine of the vehicle for being rotated or driven by the engine of the vehicle and for providing or supplying a cooling air to cool the cabinet or the interior of the vehicle, and a main engine starting battery disposed in the engine room for supplying the electric energy to energize the electrical parts or elements of the vehicle. Normally, a 12 VDC main engine starting battery is required to be provided for a regular vehicle, and a 24 VDC main engine starting battery is required to be provided for a heavy truck for starting or re-starting the engine of the vehicle.
However, the main engine starting battery may not be consumed or used to energize the other electrical parts or elements of the vehicle, otherwise, the main engine starting battery may not provide and supply enough electric power or energy to re-start the engine of the vehicle, and the mechanical air conditioning compressor may not be powered or actuated or operated by the main engine starting battery, and should be coupled to the engine of the vehicle and should be rotated or driven by the engine of the vehicle in order to provide or supply the cooling air to cool the cabinet or the interior of the vehicle. When the engine of the vehicle is shut off, the mechanical air conditioning compressor may no longer be actuated or operated by the engine of the vehicle and may not provide or supply the cooling air to cool the cabinet or the interior of the vehicle.
In some conditions, such as in a traffic jam, most of the automotive vehicles may not be moved and should be wait in line, or may be parked on the road for a long time, but the temperature in the cabinet or in the interior of the vehicle may be great or may be at a high value that the drivers and the passengers may feel uncomfortable, such that the engines of the vehicles should be kept actuated or operated to rotate or drive the mechanical air conditioning compressor and to provide or supply the cooling air to cool the cabinet or the interior of the vehicle as long as the drivers and the passengers are seated within the vehicles, and such that the engines of the vehicles should continuously consume the gasoline and may waste a lot of precious energy. In addition, the running or the actuation or the operation of the vehicles may normally generate a great amount of carbon dioxide and some toxic gases which may seriously pollute our environment.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages of the conventional air conditioning systems for the vehicles.